Not Guilty
by karone-sakura
Summary: Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without trial. What if five years later he finally gets his day in court? What if he finally finds Wormtail? What if he finally gets his godson back? How will life be different for little Harry Potter? No Pairings.
1. Remus' Turmoil

**_Not Guilty

* * *

_**

_Summary: Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without trial. What if five years later he finally gets his day in court? What if he finally finds Wormtail? What if he finally gets his godson back? How will life be different for little Harry Potter?

* * *

_

**Warning:** Mild abuse. Mostly verbal and sometimes physical. There will be some thoughts of suicide. (Mostly by Sirius) Dumbledore/evil/manipulative. Harry/independent. Harry will come across as dark but he will be a in the gray though he will not be practicing the dark arts. There will be no pairings.

* * *

**A/N** I saw a story similar to this but I will tell you now... It will be totally different because this will be darker and of course I have a different writing style and the events will be different. A LOT different. And of course I started off totally different. grins I hope you enjoy the story and please review!

* * *

"Speech" 

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

_/Parseltongue /

* * *

_

Chapter One: Remus' Turmoil...

_Dear Remus,_

_If you are receiving this then it means I have died. If you are reading this then it means you are not the traitor and I'm sorry we put you through this pain. We, James and I, have given this letter to the goblins to which I hope you will receive right after our deaths. I want to explain some things. Remus... Moony... We switched our Secret Keepers. We thought you were the traitor and well... We thought the dark lord would go after Sirius. Sirius was the one who persuaded us to switch Keepers at the last minute._

_If we are dead then that means that Peter was the real traitor. There is no way around this simple fact. I hope for Sirius sake that he is granted a trial and that this letter will make great kindling. We have to get going soon and James is begging to write something._

_Hey Moony! I'm sorry my friend. If you have received this then it means I died. Well I hope I went down fighting to protect my family. Please don't feel guilty and if Harry somehow manages to survive... Please watch over him. I know you can't do much but you are Uncle Moony and always will be. I'm sorry we kept this a secret from you. Moony... Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_James and Lily Potter._

Remus started to cry as he read the letter but then he realized something important. He had been hiding ever since Lily and James had died and Peter had been killed by Sirius. Remus couldn't handle all that heartache. He ran into the woods and had been hiding there for the last five years. Recently he had finally overcome his depression and decided to join the world of the living again. First day he got back he went to visit the bank to see if he had any money left. He needed new clothes and a place to stay.

What he didn't count on was the letter a goblin had given him. He was lead into a private room and after reading it he started to cry. All these years he had hidden in the forest. Living off the land while his best friend suffered for something he didn't do. Did that mean Peter was alive somewhere? Remus decided he had to find out and with a new resolve he went and spoke to a goblin and after getting some money he went and purchased some second hand clothes before heading toward the nearest floo which is in the Leaky Cauldron.

After grabbing some floo powder he called the name of his destination and with a whoosh he was gone in a flash of green flames. When he stepped out of the fireplace in the headmasters office at the school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry he faced an old man with a bright purple robe on that has little moons and stars all over it. His aged face looked tired and his twinkling blue eyes were looking down at a document of some sort. His half moon glass perched on the end of his nose so he could read.

The old man looked up as Remus dusted himself off with a radiant smile on his lips. Remus hadn't seen the man in years but he didn't look any older then the last time he'd seen him. With the letter still in hand he sat down across from the headmaster and took in the office before turning his attention back to the old man.

"Ah Remus! Its so good to see you again. How are you? Lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore asked politely.

"Its good to see you too Albus. I've seen better days." Remus had a small smile on his lips as he softly declined the offer of the traditional lemon drop that Albus Dumbledore always seemed to offer all his guests.

"What brings you here?" Albus put aside his document to give Remus his full attention.

Remus didn't say a word as he handed over the letter. With each word that was read Albus' eyes widened a little further. At the end he simply put it down and looked gravely at Remus. He seemed so much older with the frown on his face and the twinkle had left his eyes.

"I see... Are you sure that Sirius didn't write this as a trick?" Albus asked.

"The date is right and the goblins said it was Lily who had given them the letter. I already tested it and everything points to the fact it was written by Lily and James. I've been in the forest these last five years. Never staying in one spot so the owls would have never reached me and I just got back..." Remus looked down as though he were ashamed of himself.

"If what this letter says is true then Sirius is an innocent man. At least in the deaths of Lily and James." Albus muttered.

"I want to speak to him Albus. I want to see Sirius. If he is innocent he will be somewhat sane. I have a feeling Peter is still alive. Did you know Peter has an Animagus form? He's a rat." Remus looked thoughtful.

"A rat you say? Well I will see if I can get you in to see him. It won't be for long but if you succeed in finding out about if Peter is alive then I'll go and speak with Fudge. If everything works out then Sirius could be a free man by the end of the week." Albus had his smile and twinkle back.

"What about Harry?" Remus inquired.

A dark look passed over Albus' face. Remus caught the look but didn't say anything but it did cause him to worry. Was something wrong? Is Harry alright?

"I would prefer that Harry stay with his aunt and uncle. He is 'safe' there." Albus choose his words carefully.

Remus felt his eyes narrow slightly. His aunt and uncle? Didn't they hate magic? Remus felt his stomach drop but he didn't say anything. Once Sirius' name is cleared then he would worry about the boy. He would be six right about now.

"May I visit Harry?" Remus asked.

"Maybe after the trial." Albus looked like he was going to say no but had changed his mind at the last second.

Remus nodded and turned to leave. He muttered a goodbye and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat and to get some sleep. After eating a small supper he went up to his room where he thought over everything he had learned that day.

Something odd was going on. Remus knew that much. Albus didn't even seem all the surprised to find out that Sirius is innocent. Then there is the fact that he wants to keep Harry at his aunts house. Though he knew he couldn't go there now he also knew that he would be visiting there with or without Dumbledore's permission.

His thoughts then turned to his best friend. In what kind of condition will Sirius be in? Is there any hope that he'll be alright? Will he still be sane? With a small smile and a soft chuckle he aloud the tears to come. Sirius sane? That's funny... and yet he hoped that Sirius would be alright. Why had Remus run away from his pain? If he had stayed he could have helped Sirius a whole lot sooner. The tears soon turned into sobs as he cried himself to sleep. Its his fault...

* * *

**A/N **I know this chapter is short but this is where I want to leave it. I promise the chapters WILL be longer in the future. This chapter is just setting everything up. Thank you for reading! Ciao for now. 

**Karone**


	2. Snape's Dilemma

**_Not Guilty

* * *

_**

_Summary: Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without trial. What if five years later he finally gets his day in court? What if he finally finds Wormtail? What if he finally gets his godson back? How will life be different for little Harry Potter?

* * *

_

**Warning:** Mild abuse. Mostly verbal and sometimes physical. There will be some thoughts of suicide. (Mostly by Sirius) Dumbledore/evil/manipulative. Harry/independent. Harry will come across as dark but he will be a in the gray though he will not be practicing the dark arts. There will be no pairings. Major OOC's! Especially Harry. I will try to keep the others the same as they are in cannon but they may come off slightly OOC.

* * *

"Speech" 

_'Thoughts'_

**Spells**

_/Parseltongue /

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_Something odd was going on. Remus knew that much. Albus didn't even seem all the surprised to find out that Sirius is innocent. Then there is the fact that he wants to keep Harry at his aunts house. Though he knew he couldn't go there now he also knew that he would be visiting there with or without Dumbledore's permission._

_His thoughts then turned to his best friend. In what kind of condition will Sirius be in? Is there any hope that he'll be alright? Will he still be sane? With a small smile and a soft chuckle he aloud the tears to come. Sirius sane? That's funny... and yet he hoped that Sirius would be alright. Why had Remus run away from his pain? If he had stayed he could have helped Sirius a whole lot sooner. The tears soon turned into sobs as he cried himself to sleep. Its his fault...

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Snape's Dilemma

Dumbledore paced his office angrily. How dare that werewolf try to mess with HIS carefully laid plans. He needs that Potter boy to depend on him and him alone. How to fix this? Dumbledore had been up all night trying to think of something. Tomorrow the werewolf will expect to go see his friend. What if Dumbledore sent someone ahead of time to see what condition Black is in? Who to send though?

Minerva would be too sympathetic to Black as will most of the other teachers. What he needs is someone who will tear Black apart and make sure that he will never be sane again... Who to send?

Dumbledore's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He called for the person to come in and hastily sat behind his desk to appear grand fatherly once more. Severus Snape stepped into the room and eyed the headmaster carefully. Dumbledore had missed breakfast and had sent a note that he had wanted to speak to Severus.

Dumbledore's eyes lite up as he looked at Severus. This is the answer he had been searching for. Why he hadn't thought of it before was beyond him. Then he remember he had sent a note to him that morning to have the potions master come visit him after breakfast. Why had he called him again? Ah yes he wanted to talk about how the Slytherin's were doing. Oh well might as well hit two birds with one stone.

"There you are my boy. Please have a seat. Lemon drops?" Dumbledore's smile looked slightly sinister for some reason.

Snape eyed the man in front of him for a moment before declining the lemon drops but took a seat in front of the desk. He sent the headmaster his best glare and waited for Dumbledore to continue. When the man didn't answer Snape took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Snape questioned impatiently.

"How are your Slytherin's fairing?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"Well considering its summer vacation I'm sure there doing fairly well." Snape said in a forced calm voice.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise. When had the summer begun? Oh yeah just yesterday. Dumbledore felt older in that moment then he had in awhile. He looked genially at Snape before he decided that, that was enough about Slytherin's.

"You'll have to forgive me Severus. I'm starting to feel my age." Dumbledore said.

"Was there something else headmaster? I would like to finish packing sometime this year." Snape finally snapped.

"Ah yes... Well it came to my attention that Sirius Black might be innocent." Snape froze at those words.

"Remus Lupin would like to go visit him but I worry about Black's mental health. I would like you to go visit him in Azkaban." Dumbledore gravely said.

"Why do I have to go visit him? There are others who are still here that would be a better choice!" Snape yelled as he stood up and glared at the old man in front of him.

Something was going on and Snape didn't like it. Not one bit. Dumbledore still had a sinister look about him but Snape couldn't pinpoint where exactly. Dumbledore's mask was back on and if Snape didn't know better... He would say there was still something dark about the headmaster. It made him want to shiver and back away. Had he traded one master for one who is worse?

"You are the only one I can trust with this job Severus." Dumbledore was practically pleading with him to go and visit his enemy.

Little did Dumbledore know how wrong he was... Snape gave a curt nod and then enquired about when he had to go. He had several things he had to do before he went to visit the mutt. Dumbledore said after lunch and with another curt nod Severus swept out of the office with his robes billowing out behind him making him look like a giant bat.

Severus Snape had to somehow find Remus Lupin before lunch. Though the werewolf had been missing for five years now. Severus sighed tiredly when he opened the door to his home away from home. However a surprise was sitting in his sitting room.

"Albus told you already? Planned to send you ahead of me?" The werewolf muttered as he stood from his seat.

"What are you doing here Lupin?" Snape sneered.

Lupin wordlessly handed a piece of paper to him. He read it quickly and felt his eyes widen slightly and his jaw to drop open. He reread it two more times before he silently handed the paper back. With a wave of his wand he cast several privacy spells to make sure Dumbledore couldn't hear them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape snapped.

"Apparently Black is innocent." Remus dropped the friendly smile.

"I see... And Potter? What did you find out about him?" Snape dropped the hostility but he still sounded grouchy.

"This morning I went to the house to observe his so called family. Dumbledore told me not to visit and now I see why." Remus looked tired and much older then he should.

"What did you see?" Snape hid his concern by sneering.

"Severus... Those monsters have kept our world from him. He did some accidental magic and they beat him and shoved him in the cupboard while telling him he wouldn't get any food for a week because of his freakiness. I couldn't do anything to help him..." Remus actually cried in front of Snape.

"I know we're not friends anymore. Not after the stunt that Black pulled off but you have to help us. I can't take Harry and nor can you. It has to be Black. Dumbledore is sending you because he wants Black to be broken. So broken that he will never function on his own." Remus looked into Snape's eyes.

'So that is why the old fool asked me to go. Nevertheless I have a part to play in this scheme.' What really got him though was not only did Remus keep calling Sirius, Black but also the fact that he really didn't seem to really care about Black. Was this an act to get him to go along with him? Should he for the sake of there old friendship just forget the past and help? Maybe Black has changed... Yeah when pigs fly without magic.

"Why do you keep calling the mutt, Black?" Snape eyed the man before him in distrust.

"Last night I was relieved that Black would be free but this morning when I thought about it I became angry with him. He went after Peter when he should have been with Harry. He should have been the keeper. Severus I know you can't forgive us for betraying you. I know you can't forgive James for taking your Lily but think of Harry. If Black is found innocent and takes over as guardian we can raise Harry ourselves and maybe Black will let you help knowing you aren't as dark as everyone thinks." Remus got up and paced as he said this.

Snape just stood there deep in thought. The first few years of school had been fine... That is until his sixth year of school. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James had been the best of friends and somehow Severus had found his way into there pack.

He knew what Remus was and he was okay with that. He knew he was a Slytherin and that his friends were Gryffindor's and he was okay with that. He met with them secretly and pulled pranks on other students and had the others prank him to make it look like they hated him and he was okay with that.

He wanted to fit in with his house but no matter what he was always considered the black sheep of house. He didn't have the money nor the name to gain any real power. He thought that if they saw him bullied by another house then maybe they would give him a place but all it did was make them join in, in the laughter.

So he sought out help from Lily and the Marauders accepted him into there gang. Though no one knew he was the fifth member. Lily was not included because she didn't really like pranking kids.

Then in there sixth year everything started to go wrong. His house mates were starting to pay attention to him. They started to pressure him into joining the dark lord. He didn't want to but he feared for his life. Though somewhere deep inside he knew there was a darkness. A darkness his friends had chased into a corner. Now it was being tempted to leave that corner and to take a hold of his heart.

It wasn't until after Lily had rejected him is when all the real trouble started. James finally asked Lily out on a date and she said yes. Severus felt his heart break. After that he had a huge argument with James and Sirius immediately sided with James. Remus had decided to stay out of it. So then he lost his friends. Before anyone could even think of making up... Sirius Black decided to do something stupid.

He pranked Severus which almost cost him his life. Remus had transformed and Severus had known what night it was. Sirius had pleaded with Severus to help him guard Remus. He had said James was busy with Lily and Sirius hadn't wanted to be alone with Remus. Because of the years of friendship Severus agreed. Before Severus could change into his Animagus form Sirius tried to shove the boy into the room with Remus who was a wolf at that time.

James had come to his rescue but it had been the turning point. At that there animosity had become real. The pranks were more humiliating then ever before. Some were more hurtful then anything. Remus still hadn't chosen a side so eventually he just never talked about it but stayed with James and Sirius. Severus had been hurt by that. Peter had stayed out of it too. Though he told Severus privately that he should try and gain favor in his own house because it didn't look like James and Sirius were ever going to be friends with him again.

So after he graduated Hogwarts he made the biggest mistake of his life. He let the darkness win. He joined the dark lord and he was finally respected. That is until he found out that James and Lily were targets. He finally found the light again and warned Dumbledore and became a spy. He never spoke to James but every time he saw Sirius he always had a scathing remark. James he knew he could never truly hate. Not after what his family had done for him. Sirius however, he could hate until his heart is content.

He hadn't been able to save his precious Lily-flower nor his best friend. Even though James had taken Severus' Lily-flower he knew he couldn't stay mad. Severus had known that James had loved her. He had known that secretly Lily had loved him back. He had known it but he had wanted a chance with her but it didn't matter anymore. Both are dead and he was partly responsible.

Now here is the real dilemma. What should he do? He knows he can't take Harry, yet he has to do something to save the boy. He owed Lily and James that much but did he really want to free Sirius even though he is a innocent man? Did he want to renew his friendship with Remus? Did he want to give Black a second chance? To be honest no but if he didn't then how can he help Harry? Harry doesn't deserve the life he has. He deserves so much more. So with that thought in mind he looked Remus in the eye...

* * *

**A/N** Another chapter done! Whoohoo! Now I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this at this point in time. For now I will try to post once a week which will be on Mondays. I will try to also make the chapters longer but for now they will be sort of short. If they continue to be this short then I may put them up twice a week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please keep them coming though! I love reviews! Ciao for now. 

**Karone**

PS: I will go into the argument and betrayal in more detail later in the story. This was just some background information.


	3. Sirius' Crisis

_**Not Guilty**_

* * *

Summary: Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without trial. What if five years later he finally gets his day in court? What if he finally finds Wormtail? What if he finally gets his godson back? How will life be different for little Harry Potter?

* * *

**Warning:** Mild abuse. Mostly verbal and sometimes physical. There will be some thoughts of suicide. (Mostly by Sirius) Dumbledore/evil/manipulative. Harry/independent. Harry will come across as dark but he will be a in the gray though he will not be practicing the dark arts. There will be no pairings. Major OOC's! Especially Harry. I will try to keep the others the same as they are in cannon but they may come off slightly OOC.

* * *

"Speech" 

'Thoughts'

Spells

/Parseltongue /

* * *

Last Time:

Now here is the real dilemma. What should he do? He knows he can't take Harry, yet he has to do something to save the boy. He owed Lily and James that much but did he really want to free Sirius even though he is a innocent man? Did he want to renew his friendship with Remus? Did he want to give Black a second chance? To be honest no but if he didn't then how can he help Harry? Harry doesn't deserve the life he has. He deserves so much more. So with that thought in mind he looked Remus in the eye...

* * *

Chapter Three: Sirius' Crisis

Sirius stared at the bars across from him with barely contained agony. He felt as though his soul was being taken from his body piece by piece. He hadn't felt happy in ages... How long has it been? When had he last seen a human? The Dementors brought him food every once in a while, just enough to keep him alive. Though no human has been down here since they had escorted him to his cell after he had been caught. Well the only other humans would be the other prisoners but they are barely human now. Most just sit in there cells sobbing or the ones who have already gone insane, they sing loudly until a Dementor comes around and then they scream in fright. Or a combination of all three but mostly it was just screaming and sobbing or cursing. Really most of the time he couldn't tell what's going on with the others. Because of his isolation, it made him think things he hadn't thought of before and he found himself becoming more philosophical.

Dementors, who bring forth your worst memories while stealing your happiness, patrolled the corridors of Azkaban, the wizarding prison. No one has ever truly seen what they really look like under those cloaks of pure black but I guess no one would really want to... Would they? Their hands show grey scaly skin and when they are given permission they suck the souls out of a condemned prisoner if that is there sentence. When being given the Dementors Kiss, as it is so affectionately called, you can see the mouth of a Dementor but otherwise no one has ever seen what a Dementor really looks like. They float around like ghosts and they rarely make a sound. Yes you would never want to meet one.

Sirius thought of his childhood days. They were part of his worst memories. Being a Black was not a good thing. He had been sorted into the Gryffindor house when his whole family is Slytherin. His parents were furious with him when they found out that he was a Gryffindor. Along with the memories of the beatings he had received from his parents he also thought about the one memory that still gave him chills. The night he almost killed Severus...

To be honest... He didn't know how that happened. In fact he barely remembered it. The only thing he remembered was waking up and having James yell at him for almost killing Severus. Severus was standing in a corner paler then usual and for some reason Sirius felt anger towards him. He couldn't understand it. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was talking to Professor Dumbledore. It was so strange and disorienting. He had almost been expelled for something he couldn't even remember!

After that Severus stayed away from them and the pranks became steadily more humiliating and painful. Sirius didn't know what possessed him to do those things. In fact he didn't know why he had done half the things he did.

While that had been his worst childhood memory, the memory that played the most often was how Lily and James had died. He knew he should have gone with Harry instead of going after Peter but he had been too angry at the time. Then there was also the fact he hadn't thought that Peter would frame him by killing a bunch of muggles. He remembered the frightened faces of the muggles who had witnessed the confrontation. He would never forget those faces. One minute they were there and another second and they were gone in a flash of light.

Sirius often wondered how he kept sane. He knew he wasn't completely sane but he also knew he was more sane then any other prisoner here. At one point he thought it was because he is an Animagus. Then at another point he thought it was because he is innocent but that didn't make sense because either way the Dementors affect people whether there innocent or not. So he decided it was both and also a waste of time to think about.

As he pondered these things while the Dementors were down the hall torturing some other prisoner, he heard some movement near his cell. Looking up to see if it was the Dementors he met steely onyx eyes.

"Severus..." Sirius whispered, "Don't tell me you're my new roommate?" Sirius offered a smile but it didn't reach his dulled grey eyes.

"As much as I would love to stay here and traded snide remarks with you but I have business to take care of." Severus sneered but there was no real hostility in his voice.

This could have been him and he knew it. Severus took in the appearance of the man before him. Grey eyes peeked at him from behind a curtain of matted, filthy black hair that reached down to the middle of his back. His eyes had sunken into his sockets giving him a corpse like appearance. His skin looked waxy and it stretched tightly across his face to give it a haunted look. His teeth yellow and gleaming.

"And what business would that be Severus?" Sirius had a crazed look in his eye but he seemed lucid enough to answer some questions.

"Is Peter still alive." It was a question but it was stated in such a way that it sounded more like a actuality then a question.

"Is Peter still alive? Of course he is! He framed me the little rat." Sirius then started laughing at his own little joke which made the Dementors want to come over and steal his happiness.

"Do you know where he is?" Severus pressed on after Sirius had finally calmed down.

"I'm not sure your aware of this Severus but I'm in Azkaban. How in Merlin's name would I know where the rat has been hiding? I don't even know how long I've been in this rat hole!" Sirius started laughing again at his own private jokes.

"Five years..." Severus whispered as he gazed sadly at one who had been his friend.

"What?" Sirius sharply asked, his eyes looking more focused then they had.

"Its been five years." Severus repeated.

"Five years... Felt longer then that..." Sirius muttered to himself before asking, "How is Harry?"

"He's with his Aunt and Uncle." Severus answered.

"His aunt and uncle? HIS AUNT AND UNCLE?" Sirius yelled.

"Yes I know... I didn't know about it until Remus came to me today and now Remus and I are trying to get you out of here. Remus can't take him because he's a werewolf and Dumbledore would never allow me to take the boy," Severus paused for a moment. "I have one final question before I have to leave. Who was the Secret Keeper?" Severus whispered to the still seething Sirius Black.

"Peter of course. We switched at the last minute. Your trying to get me out of here? I thought you hated me!" Sirius screeched.

"That is not the point Sirius. Getting Harry out of that house is. I owe James a wizards debt and I will repay him by taking care of his son. Now Remus will be by later on to see how your doing. Maybe by the end of the week you'll finally get your day in court." Severus answered evenly.

"Very well Severus... But you should know one thing. I don't remember trying to force you into the room. I don't know why I acted how I did afterward either. It was like someone was controlling me. I just thought you ought to know." Sirius then closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Were you under an enchantment? Were the rest of us as well?" Severus said out loud but to himself.

Severus turned to go before looking once more at the broken man behind him. _'Sirius has paid for his sins. Maybe I should give him another chance.' _Severus thought before turning around completely and leaving the prison behind. Sirius cracked open an eye and gave a sigh of relief. He felt happy for the first time in a long, long time. Then as soon as it came it left again as the Dementors came swooping up to him to take it from him.

A few hours later found Sirius staring up at his other friend Remus. He felt unexplainable anger towards this man who let him rot in jail. Who probably didn't even visit Harry because of his own stupid guilt. Sirius didn't say anything as Remus approached his cell. Sirius knew who was coming. No one ever visited him before Severus and he had mentioned that Remus would be showing up.

Sirius just wanted to shrivel up and die already. Seeing Severus was hard enough. He felt that Severus was more of a friend then Remus because even though he hated Sirius he still showed up not only to help him but to help Harry as well. Or it was more likely the other way around. Remus had been his best friend. He probably didn't even believe he was innocent all this time. But still he wondered who had found out he was innocent. Obviously the rat hadn't been found... Who could be making such an enquiry now after five long harsh years?

"Hi Sirius..." Remus whispered as he stepped into the small cell.

"Remus." Sirius looked his best friend up and down, "You haven't changed much."

"You have every right to be angry with me..." Remus said with guilt in his voice.

"That was probably one of the most stupidest things you've ever said to me Lupin," Sirius looked livid, "Severus is trying his hardest to help Harry. He even came to visit me even though he hadn't forgiven me. You... You haven't visited me. You never listened to my side of the story and don't give me that werewolf crap. You're here now aren't you? Let me guess... You ran away like the scared little pup you are!" Sirius jumped up and roared into Remus' face.

"You don't know what its like out there! To have all your best friends there one minute and in the next there all gone!" Remus cried out in defense.

"You don't know what its like in here you moron! I lost all of my best friends too. James was killed and Peter betrayed us. You ran away from your problems! Severus hasn't been my friend for years because of that prank I tried to pull even though I don't remember doing it. So don't tell me I don't know what it feels like! I've had to go through each and every bad memory I have, every single day for the last five years! For the first year I had hope that you would help me but no! I have to wait five bloody years for that to happen! I don't want to hear anything else from you. Just leave." Sirius shouted with tears rolling down his face.

Remus looked ashamed of himself and started for the door. He turned around to see Sirius back on the floor with empty eyes and tears still streaming down his face. He was right of course... Remus had been running from his problems but hearing it out loud like that from someone who had been his best friend. It broke his heart and made him defensive. When Sirius is let out would he let Remus into Harry's life?

"I'll try to get you out Sirius. For now it is the only way I can hope to get absolution for all I have done and for what I haven't done. I did run away and had I stayed you wouldn't have been sent here. Lily sent me a letter in which the goblins had kept for me all these years after not being able to get a hold of me until recently. In the letter she told me who the real Secret Keeper was. I had been in the forest all these years... I know you may never forgive me Sirius but I am truly sorry." With that Remus left with his head down and his spirit nearly broken.

"So am I Remus... So am I." Sirius whispered and with that he was alone with his demons once more.

* * *

**A/N** Now I know this chapter wasn't long and I really will try to write longer chapters its just these chapters are needed to be short. You know? Cause I want to get some background information in now so people won't be confused later on. I know Sirius probably wouldn't have been that sane but think about it. Its only been five years. Also he does have problems. Which will become more pronounced later on. 

These last few chapters were just chapters that were setting things up. I thought it was a good idea to have it from each of there points of views. So that everyone understands there mind sets at this point in time. Later when Harry is thrown in he will be the main narrator with the others thrown in at odd times. There are reasons I why I chose to have Harry be the main but I will go into it later. You may think this is mostly about Sirius but there is a lot of guilt in this story that I will be exploiting. MUH HAHAHA! Lol

Now understand this. Right now they are all united in one goal. Get Harry away from his aunt and uncle. After that they may not be friends anymore. Especially when more stuff happens and more clues are uncovered. Or they maybe friends again. I haven't decided yet though it can go either way at the moment.

Thank you for all the reviews. Now I may have to postpone the next chapter to a later date because May 18th is my birthday and next weekend is very busy for me. I work on the chapter for a whole week before I go over it again on Sunday. That way I give myself a break and I can work on other stories if I want to. So any ways The next chapter will come out sometime next week. It depends on how much time I get. Thanks for reading! Ciao for now.

Karone

PS: I had to replace this chapter because of some mistakes. I would like to say the paragraph about the Dementors is not Sirius' thought. If it seemed like was then I'm sorry but I am very proud of that paragraph so I will not be changing it. Sorry.


End file.
